


One for the Gipper

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Multi, Zombies, implied zombie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's always the odd man out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Gipper

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I think things like, "Hey, if OT3 and zombies are the new black..." Bad things. Very bad things. Written for the LaLaLa Ficathon 2004, in a moment of insanity. Dedicated to Karen, because it's all her fault.

Daniel Jackson had been the hardest to kill. Teal'c pried Daniel's fingers from his pantleg and tossed Daniel's rotting hand onto the pile of decomposing flesh a few feet away.

Their bodies were again twined together, much like he had found them. O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson had been... occupied when the priestess had led him to the ruined temple.

It was not an image he cared to dwell upon.

Soft hands stroked up his arm. The priestess squeezed his bicep and licked her lips. "That was most impressive."

Teal'c flexed his arm and smiled at her cleavage.

"Indeed."

 

 

 


End file.
